Naraku's World
by Koniko-chan
Summary: Naraku has opened a theme park in Kagomes time, and after a bad day at school she finds her self at Japan's newest atraction. Naraku's world experiance the futal fairytale, can anyone else say trap?


AN: Hi hope you guys like please read the important culture note. Thank you. 

Disclaimer: I swear I own it you've got to believe me! Or at least get them to re upholster the padded walls in pink?

Important: In the traditional Japanese houses the bathroom has one to 3 small rooms in it, the first is where the washer and dryer are located and the second would have the toilet, and the 3ed would have the bath in it. If there is no 3ed room the toilet is in with the tub. Naraku's World 

            Kagome let out a sigh as she continued to walk along. This was getting old really fast…

            "Kagome! For the last time you are not, I repeat, are not going home!" he continued to glare at her as he followed her toward the well "you have responsibilities here!" 

            Kagome just shook her head as she raised a hand to massage the headache she could feel start to raise. "Look Inuyasha, it will be for just one full day, I have a test tomorrow that I need to be there for." She paused as she saw this still wasn't good enough for the Hanyou, her eye brow started to tick in annoyance, "You can even come through the well and drag me back if I stay over, but I need to go!" she yelled her patience was starting to grow very thin.

            "Wench!" he growled out as he narrowed his eyes at her, "I told you, you are not going and I mean it!" he kept is eyes trained in the direction of the well, "We can't find the shards without you so you'll just have to get use to staying here." He turned his head up cockily, "I'm through with letting you go and run away from your responsibilities anytime you please, I'm putting my foot down right now. You only get to go home if I say you can go home-"

            His trade faltered when he felt the heat of her anger radiating off of her in tangible waves. Cracking an eye open he looked at her, yep she was mad… "Inu-ya-sha!" she growled out, before pausing and taking a few claming breaths, "I'm leaving. Understand? I'll be back." 

            He watched as she turned her head away from him and saw her pout flicker up to a smile. Frowning he followed her gaze to see the well now coming into view. He narrowed his eyes further at the thought of her leaving him, why couldn't she just stay here where she belongs? 'With me,' he silently added on.

            The miko smiled as the well came closer and she finally took off running for it. She was almost there when she felt herself yanked back and felt something warm and hard against her back. Quickly catching the breath that had been knocked out of her lungs she then hesitantly lifted her head to gaze up at her captor…

            Inuyasha just grinned down at his captive, "I thought I said no," he whispered down to her as he pulled her tighter against him.

            "Inuyasha." She called up to him innocently.

            He just kept his eyes trained on her not thinking anything of her all too innocent voice. "Yes?" he asked. Maybe she would just give in to him and then- 

            "Sorry." She said as she stomped on his foot, hard.

            Not expecting the pain that came with her action, he loosened his grip on her enough to released her and hissed with anger; she did not just defy him like that.

            "Sit!" she called back as soon as she was far enough away from him to not get caught underneath him. 

            With a surprised grunt he found himself once again kissing the dirt at the feet of the girl that had come to occupy his thoughts. And right now, he was not thinking pleasant things of his bitch…

            "Ka-go-me!!!!" he growled she was so going to get it when he got up…

            "I'll be back tomorrow night!" she called back as she hoped into the well before he could regain use of his body to try and detain her again…

            Inuyasha just grumbled into the dirt he'd let it go for now, but tomorrow she was sooo in for it.

 ^--^

/O.O\

            Kagome sighed with relief once she was back on her side of the well, was it just her or had things really gotten hot when he had grabbed her? She shook her head; no time to think about that, she had a math test to study for!

            That set in her mind she grabbed the rope ladder and started to climb up out of the well and back into modern society.

            About an hour later she sat at her desk glaring at the math problems, as she twirled her pencil between her fingers. 'I don't know this…' she thought angrily as she continued to burn holes in her textbook with her eyes. Sighing she finally decided that the solution would not just magically appear in her head so she had best turn back to the things she did know and work back up from there…

            She went back chapter-by-chapter till she found a section that made sense and when she saw it, it made her cringe, there before her was chapter 2 staring her in the face, and she had a test on chapter 19-23 tomorrow…

            She let out a defeated grown as she threw herself into catching up on her schoolwork.

            The next morning found the sun shinning, birds singing and Kagome fast asleep on her desk pencil still in hand… 

            She stirred a bit as the noises of life from down stairs made its way up to her. She let out a small grown of annoyance before letting her eyes flutter open… Shaking the fog from her brain she leaned back and stretched her arms above her head with a contented sigh. She then glanced at her clock on her night stand… not believing the time she saw there she rubbed the sleep from her eyes… however to her growing horror her mind had not been playing a trick on her it was really 8:30 in the morning, and school started at 7am!

            It took a whole three seconds for that thought to settle before she shot up and scrambled to get ready. 

 ^--^

/O.O\

            Kagome just slumped down in her seat in defeat, by the time she had reached school she had already missed most of her math class, and now as she stared at the clock waiting for lunch to start she reflected on the problems they had given her, there was no way around it, she already knew she had failed it…

            She placed a hand over her forehead as she sighed dejectedly, she had stayed up most of the night studying and then was so out of it that half if not all the information didn't stick and then she fell asleep before she had even finished chapter 19. Not to mention she was sore from the position she had slept in… And on top of it all she was very far behind in her English course, she didn't recognize any of the vocab and was sure that the teacher had only given the class a pop quiz because she had shown up today…Today just couldn't get any worse…

            The bell finally rang letting the students know that lunch was now in session.  At least now she had a brake from the class work… she thought miserably. Her thoughts however were short lived, as her friends gathered around her desk, with sympathetic looks on their faces. 

            "Hey Kagome"

            "Kagome-chan"

            "Kagome"

            All three girls greeted as they attempted to get their friend's attention. 

            "Kagome-chan," Eri coxed gently, "it's not that bad, failing one test won't kill you." She tried to assure her.

            "Yeah, A's aren't everything" Yaka agreed as she plastered a smile on her face for Kagome's sake.

            "Besides," Ayumi added on quickly, "If need be you can always take this grade over or there's always a GED."

            Kagome just cringed at that statement as the other two tossed Ayumi a look and mumbled something about that not helping.

            Before any of them could say another word, a very familiar voice filled the air, "Higurashi."

            If at all possible Kagome sank her head lower…

            "I herd you came today! How are you feeling?" he asked as he drew closer.

            The three girls gathered around Kagome quickly raced over to Hojou and started to talk quickly between themselves…

            The rest of the school day went better than that morning had been, at least none of her other classes had tests in them.

            Finally she was able to relax a bit at the thought of going home to a nice bath and hopefully a pot of oden before returning to the past… However once again things intervened…

            No sooner had she stepped out of the school gates did her friends quickly surround her and began to steer her toward a new destination. "Come on Kagome, come this way…" Yuka encouraged as the other two flanked her sides chattering happily at her about school and the latest gossip.

            Finally they stopped at Yuka's house and proceed to escort her inside.  Once the door had closed firmly behind her she glanced at her friends' faces only to see them giving her a look that screamed that they were up to something and she probably wouldn't like it… However there was no escape now, so reluctantly she removed her shoes and followed them deeper into the house and finally into the bathroom.

            "Go ahead and take a hot bath Kagome-chan" Ayumi said with a smile, and before she could protest the three girls left her alone in the room to undress. 

            Sighing to her self she did as was expected of her and removed her clothing leaving it in the first wash room, before sliding the door open and walking into the second that was set for her to bathe in, and slid the door closed behind her before setting to rinse herself off. 

            After she had completed her bath she opened the door to see that her school uniform had been replaced with a different outfit, shaking her head she started to put it on, if only to humor her friends. 

 ^--^

/O.O\

            Yuka smiled at Ayumi and then the two looked over to see Eri still talking on the phone, "Alright." Eri nodded into the receiver, "Thank you we'll make sure Kagome has a good time," she then turned to the others giving them the ok sign before replying back, "Yes I understand, thank you Mrs. Higurashi." And with that she replaced the phone on the cradle before joining the others.

            "So she agreed?" Yuka inquired just wanting confirmation that everything was still a go.

            "Yep" Eri grinned "Her mom was thrilled at the idea, she said it would do Kagome some good to get out while she was able to and do some things with people her own age."

            "Yeah it must be hard for Kagome-chan with being sick so often and all…" Ayumi chimed in.

Both Yuka and Eri nodded in agreement, just as the door opened. All three heads turned to see a very red Kagome standing in the doorway. "Ummm, guys… is this outfit really necessary?" she asked, the girls just looked her over in response. Kagome had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail with two tendrils of hair framing her face, and on her body she was sporting a red tub top that cut off just before her stomach and a pair of black hip huger shorts that just barley covered her. After their assessment the trio just shrugged.

"What's wrong with it?" Ayumi asked gently. 

Eri, Yuka and Kagome just sweatdropped. 

"Kagome." Eri started, "look it's what all the teens are wearing these days there's nothing to be embarrassed about."  

When Kagome started to open her mouth to continue protesting Yuka quickly cute her off, "Now lets start your make up!"

"Make up?" Kagome whispered in surprise and a little fear, what were these girls up to? 

 ^--^

/O.O\

Finally finished with all of the prepping, the girls turned to see their masterpiece before they walked out to take their 'prisoner' to their destination. In addition to the original out fit they had given her knee high black boots to go with it. All in all the only word Kagome could think of to describe her self was 'hooker' but the girls would not be swayed from this… so she had no choice but to let them drag her along. 'Inuyasha's going to kill me' she thought as she continued along after them.

It was dark out side now the sun had set only a short time ago. Kagome grumbled about the fact that the other girls had confiscated her watch saying since it was Saturday and there was no school tomorrow she was not to know what time it was until the evening was over with. 

After pleading with them for quite some time they had finally told her that she was going to some place that had opened recently and her mother had said she hadn't gone to yet. Kagome had to be content with that answer for now because that was all they would tell her… 

After a quick train ride the group exited the train car and escorted Kagome to the exit, only to see a familiar face smiling at her.

"Higurashi!" Hojou said happily, "I'm glad you could come!"

Kagome just turned her bewildered gaze on all four of her friends, "What's going on, why is Hojou-kun here?" 

Yuku, Eri and Ayumi just smiled at each other, "We thought you could use a night of fun so, we arranged a date for you and Hojou-kun." Eri explained.

Yuka then leaned forward and whispered to her friend, "If I find out you ran out on him after all the work we did to arrange this… Then Kagome I swear…." She then pulled away replacing her dark look with a big smile.

Ayumi just gave a wink as she waved back at the couple, "Have fun."

And with that the three girls walked back toward the train to head back home and let their friends enjoy their date.    

 ^--^

/O.O\

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes the sun had set about two hours ago and yet she still had yet to return, he glared at the well, one of these days… he thought darkly. Shaking the thought from his head he jumped from the branch he had been sitting on and moved closer to the well. He'd just have to go down and drag his bitch back to him. With that thought in mind he jumped into the well and into Kagome's time.

Shippou looked up at Miroku from their hiding spot in the bushes, "so he went to go get her?" he questioned hopefully.

The monk just nodded at the little kit, "yes he did."  He then stood up signally it was time to go, "Come we'll wait for them in the village."

And with a nod from the baby youkai the pair headed back toward Kaede's village. 

 ^--^

/O.O\

 Kagome flash Hojou a nervous smile as they continued to walk away from the train station, she sighed as it clicked that her wallet was in her bag back at Yuka's so there was no way for her to get home until Hojou decided to pay for her train ticket to do so…

Hojou turned and smiled at the girl of his dreams, she looked beautiful tonight, and being the summer season the weather was nice and warm, so it was the perfect night to do this, for he didn't have to worry about her catching a chill. He then cautiously took her hand in his as they walked.  And when she didn't react in any negative fashion he smiled to himself things were looking up for him…

Mean while Kagome was mentally going through all the ways she was going to throttle her mother for apparently being in on this… and trying to find a way out of going on this date… maybe if she acted sick… it never clicked that her hand was now wrapped securely in Hojou's… Finally she shook herself from her thoughts, "Hojou-kun?"  She questioned.

"Yes Higurashi?" he asked letting his thumb stroke the back of her hand as he turned his attention to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked giving him her most innocent look she could muster.

He looked thoughtful for a minute before he smiled at her, "I guess it's ok to tell you now, see while you were out sick a new amusement park opened and we thought it would be nice if you and I came here to take your mind off things for a while…" he continued to smile at her his eyes locked with hers as his fingers continued to caress her hand. 

She was surprised with what had told her, an amusement park, huh? She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, whatever he was doing felt good…then it dawned on her that this was Hojou not Inuyasha. Carefully she removed her hand from his, trying to do so with out hurting the boys feelings.

He looked at her oddly after she removed her hand from his but then smiled again, "we best continue if we want to get there on time."

She nodded as she walked beside him continuing their trek toward this amusement park.

Finally the couple crossed one final street and when Kagome looked up at the sight in front of her all the color drained from her face, "N-N-N…" she shuddered as her body trembled. 

"Higurashi! What's wrong?" he asked steadying her with his hands, what if she was going into a censure? He thought fearfully.

"N-Naraku…" she breathed out.

"huh?" he looked at the trembling girl, 'What is she so scared of?' He glanced behind him at the big flashing sign the hung over the entrance to the park, 'Naraku's world'…

To Be Continued….


End file.
